Sweet Delicacies: Fakir and Ahiru
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Fakir and Ahiru plus desserts equals SWEETNESS. FakirxAhiru Sweet Four: Chocolate Milk Pudding 2 Ahiru found her Knight yet does he knows her?
1. Apple Pie

**Sweet Delicacies: Fakir and Ahiru**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This is my first one-shot collection of Fakir x Ahiru. This is an AU.

**Sweet One: Apple Pie**

Fakir always passes by the sweet shop whenever he runs into errands or searching for Uzura. And whenever he sees that shop, his eyes turn sour as he spotted one cake is on the display window. Apple pie. It's not like he hated it but it brings back painful memories. He wished that pie should never exist but he could never run away from it forever.

Until…

"FAKIR!" His thoughts stopped as he heard a familiar girl's voice. He turns around to see the person.

"Oh it's you, Ahiru." He answered in monotone as Ahiru nears him. The bubbly girl gasps slowly as she is collecting air to catch her breath. "Is there something you want?" he asked her.

Ahiru is still catching her breath so he just stares at her until he notice the box she is carrying. "What's that?" Fakir asked with eyes jarring at the thing she's carrying.

"It's Apple Pie!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she took out the apple pie from the box and shows him.

That cringes him hearing the word 'apple pie' while Ahiru is talking without realizing the kind expression he has. "Let me guess you want me eat this pie." He guesses as he earns a nod from her. "Forget it. I don't want that kind of pie."

Before Ahiru could say another word, Fakir walks away heading to the park. After he left her for fifteen minutes, he arrived there with few sweats on his head. He had never though Ahiru would bring up that topic. He wished it wouldn't happen. Fakir sat on the grass and leans against the tree that gives him a cool feeling. He always comes here to ease some bad mood including the apple pie. He stays there until spots Ahiru, with her cheeks puff like a puffer fish, is sitting next to him still carrying the apple pie in her hand. He was hoping she would leave him alone but it didn't.

"Can you leave me alone, Ahiru. I'm trying to rest here." He grumbles.

"Not until you eat this just one." She pouted cutely as Fakir stares at the apple pie that was in front of him.

Fakir sighs irritated then shot her his best glare, "I don't like apple pie and you can't make me." He told her.

However the duck-turned-into-girl didn't got scared of his best glare as she glares at him back, which is a failure for Fakir. "Have you even tried eating once?" she asked him with angry tone. Fakir tries to answer yet no words come out of his mouth. "Come on, Fakir at least try one." Ahiru insisted.

Fakir stares at the apple pie then to Ahiru then back to the pie again. The petite girl continues with her best pleading eyes until he gives up, which cheers her first victory. She takes out the spoon from the box of the pie. He takes the spoon while staring at it with few sweats on his temples until he takes a bite of it. His expression shows sour probably because the taste of the apple pie he is eating. But then his face soften as he felt the different taste he had ever encountered.

_How come it doesn't taste bad when I eat it? _He wondered.

"Hey this is good." Words came out of his mouth automatically. He was surprised yet he is more surprise when he took another bite of the apple pie.

"See I told you so!" she chirped. "You see… I worked really hard baking this." she revealed as she blush.

"You… bake this?" he said surprisingly while staring at Ahiru then to the apple pie. "_No way. This silly duck made this?_ I didn't know you were good on cooking."

"**I HEARD THAT, FAKIR!"** Ahiru yelled at him angrily then her expression softens as she looks to his eyes. "Hey how come you didn't like it? The apple pie, I mean." she asked him sincerely.

The young knight turns his attention to Ahiru with a surprise look. "Where did you heard that from?" he asked her.

"I heard from Pique and Lilie you always throw them whenever your fan girls give you. Can you tell me why?" she replied with she fidgets her fingers.

The knight's thought pain when Ahiru asked a Pandora's Box. He wanted to shout at her then again when looks at the silly duck-turned-into-girl he could see her bubbly blue eyes were telling him something. He could not get a hold of his tongue as he sighs sadly. "You see… I used to eat apple pie when my parents was alive. They say whenever I had bad thoughts I would eat them to make bad thoughts go away. But after my parents died, I tried to eat some those like I always did. However every time I eat, it turns out worst as I still recalled those bad events." He revealed with a sad tone. "From that day, I've never eaten a single apple pie…"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't force you to eat this pie." She said. Fakir looks at her with a questioning look. "Well you said you used to eat apple pie when your parents were alive and I- umm… well… you see… it has bad memor-ries… and…"

"True there are some painful memories in there but it doesn't matter now, idiot." He replied. "I don't feel pain since you've proven me that not all apple pies can be bad like before. Thanks, Ahiru."

Ahiru caught a rare sight from Fakir as she has never seen another side of him not even when they were in Kinkan Academy School or in Charon's house. Then the young knight noticed her strange stares. "What?" Fakir questioned her.

"You smiled just now, Fakir." She beamed into happiness.

"EH? No I'm not." He argued as tint of blush appears on his cheeks.

"Yes you are and I could see you're blushing!" she pointed out like a innocent child.

"I'm heading home."

"Ah! You're running away from me!!" she screamed as she follows him behind packing away the apple pie.

_I've always thought that Apple pie causes nothing but brings back bad memories but I guess I was wrong… Since she's here for me, painful memories soon turns out really into good. Just like the sweet apple pie. _Fakir thought happily as he continue running away from Ahiru.

_**END**_

**A/N:** I've never tried eating apple pie but I really wanna try eating once. This may be short but this is just the beginning.


	2. Strawberry Yogurt Parfait

**Sweet Delicacies: Fakir and Ahiru**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** My second one-shot to my collection.

**Sweets Two: Strawberry Yogurt Parfait**

"So why are we here?"

Fakir has been asking that question for the tenth time. He is at some café while sitting in the chair across the table was Ahiru looking at him innocently as she leans her hands under her chin. The green haired lad doesn't seem to like the way she was staring at him. "You'll find out soon." She simply said.

One of his eyebrows rises up while he stares at the duck-turned-into-girl still smiling yet there is something else on that smile. Fakir turns his sight to another direction to find out. All he could see some costumers were eating some parfaits. _"Don't tell me…" _he shuddered.

"Say Fakir which parfaits do you like to have?" Ahiru asked him while she is looking at the menu.

"_So I was right after all."_ Fakir thought as his face darken. "So the reason why you dragged me here is to taste this parfait?" he asked her.

Ahiru turn her attention to Fakir and smiles at him. The dark green haired lad's face darkens once more. He just couldn't believe it that his worst nightmare would come to this. "Idiot, a guy like me doesn't eat ice cream or parfait." He told her coldly as he averted his eyes away from Ahiru. _"Of all things, why me she picked me brings this place? Why not her friends or anyone else?"_ he thought.

"Huh? You mean you never taste parfait before?" Ahiru asked him which cringes Fakir hearing her tone sounded like a child.

"Of course I didn't. Sweets doesn't suit for me." He replied.

The petite girl just stares at Fakir. "Is that so… then how come I saw you eating some candies from Uzura?" she smiles evilly.

"Well… That's…. none of your business, Ahiru." Fakir stammered nervously. "_That's because Uzura forced me to eat those candies. If I let her annoyed me that would cause a majority headache that's why I ate them."_

"Hmp! Fine, Mr. Grouchy knight." the petite puffed her cheeks cutely as she turns her attention back to the menu.

"I see you and your girlfriend are having a date." A male voice commented.

Fakir turns his attention to his side and sees a guy who seems to be few years older than him was smiling at him and Ahiru, who is still busily looking at the menu. He takes a quick glance noticing he is holding a pen and a paper and guesses that the guy was the waiter.

"She's not my girlfriend plus she dragged me in this place." Fakir corrected the waiter with irritated tone yet in a soft voice. _"Just what's up with that guy?"_

"Oh really? It looks like a date to me." The waiter commented to Fakir again as his eyes glinted then turn his attention to Ahiru. "So little missy what would you like to order?"

"_WHAT THE!? HE MUST BE JOKING_!?" he thought panicking as he watches the waiter taking Ahiru's order.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you and your soon-to-be-girlfriend will like this good old fashion parfait." The waiter whispered Fakir with a smirk like an evil match-maker.

"**I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DATING!!"** Fakir yelled at the waiter although he was already heading back the restaurant.

"What is wrong with you, Fakir?" the petite girl asked him curiously.

The young reincarnated knight mumbled nothing as he sits back to his chair as he looks to his other sight. He is still mad at that darn waiter. Then again why is he telling him that Ahiru is his girlfriend? It's not like they are on the date or is it? He thought. _"She only thinks of me as a friend."_ He thought sadly._ "There's no way she could ever like me."_

True that Fakir has been friend with Ahiru ever since those days after he met her. She has a majority crush on Mytho, his friend. Although, Mytho already has a girlfriend named Rue, who was popular and a talented ballet dancer, and they're currently dating for quite sometimes. Unlike Ahiru who is far clumsy and acts like a duck. At first he despites her but then when he spent time with her, so many things have progressed beautifully. She changed him a better person and if it wasn't for her he would stay the old Fakir the most stricken and cold for the rest of his life. If Ahiru wasn't the one who opened his eyes he would not be able to change better. He was grateful he met her.

"Are you okay, Fakir?" Ahiru asked Fakir with a worried tone which catches his attention quickly. "Well you look so sad and I thought something bothering you."

"No it's nothing really." He simply replied_. "She's worrying me… is that a good thing? No she's worrying me because I'm her friend."_

"Ah it's here!" beamed the bubbly girl excitedly.

The waiter earlier comes back with a strange parfait Fakir had ever seen in his entire life. Just as the waiter places the parfait on the table, Ahiru beams excitedly like a little girl so much to the dark green haired lad's sights. He turns his attention to the older guy who is looking at him mouthing 'I'm-sure-she's-going-to-fall-for-you', which causes him to blow his top luckily he manages to hold on then he turns his attention to the child-alike girl as she is staring at the food with her eyes beaming for joy.

"How come this parfait is different from the rest?" He wondered while staring at the parfait strangely.

"That's because this is a Strawberry Yogurt Parfait, Fakir." She informed him. "I say this is better than the usual ones."

"Which usual ones is that?" Fakir asked her curiously. "Also it sounds gross putting yogurt and parfait together.

The bubbly girl glared at him. "It's not gross, Fakir! You're just saying it 'coz you haven't tried it." She pointed out which she hits a bull's eye as she takes out a bite of the Strawberry Yogurt Parfait. "Wow this is really delicious. You should try one too."

The dark green haired lad turn his attention back to the bubbly girl as she is smiling at him holding the spoon on her hand. "Why don't you ever give up?" he thought.

Ahiru just stares at Fakir's emotionless yet sad expression then she looks down at the parfait. A heavy silence comes across on them none of them say a word not even a gesture or a movement. The dark green haired lad had his face away from her looking at the blue sky wishing he should be the bird not a human.

"Actually I just want to eat this with you." Ahiru revealed as Fakir hears it well. "You already knew that I have a crush on Mytho, right?"

Fakir now staring at Ahiru, who is not facing him, just nod sadly. "Yeah. I still remember the times you always caught a glance on him even when Rue was there." He said. "Just why do you like him even though he has a girlfriend?"

"That's what I want to know." She agreed his point as she looks at Fakir. "However things have changed when I was with you. At first my feelings to you regard as a friend but the more time I was with you it grows stronger than ever and my feelings for Mytho-sempai… soon fades away."

The dark green haired lad widens his eyes surprisingly at Ahiru's confession. "Just what are you getting at, Ahiru?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious what I'm getting, Fakir?" she smiles as tears are pouring out of her blue eyes.

The young reincarnated knight still stares at her quite shock as both his eyes and mouth were open. He doesn't know what to say as he keeps on staring at Ahiru as she is staring at him waiting for his reply. She is getting nervous really, really nervous how Fakir would reply and she expected that he would react. It takes a long time for him to reply until she notices his expression is slowly showing a soft face staring directly at her.

"You know what… I'm also in love to you for a long time." He replied with a kind smile.

Hearing his direct answer, Ahiru's heart start to jump in joy as she smiles beautifully still has tears on her eyes. Then she sees even more unexpected movement from Fakir as he stands up from his seat leaning to her and kissed her on her soft lips. Then they received claps and cheering from the other costumers which they pull apart quickly and sit back while blushing.

"Maybe I'll try this Strawberry Yogurt Parfait." Fakir spoke first yet in nervous tone.

The bubble girl smiles at him. "Want to share it with me? It's kind of enough for the two of us." She said.

The dark green haired lad looks at her smiling. "Yeah that's a nice idea." He smiled.

_Some yogurt parfait can bring the couple closer than you think. Once the person takes a taste of it his or her feelings will reveal to you when you're with the person whom you care._

**A/N:** Another dessert that I haven't taste it yet. I've only seen one of those in some shops and from my cousins eating those. Also there is such thing of Strawberry Yogurt Parfait, mind you. First 'd like to thank the FF reviewers: **:IwAkO:**, **justanotherfakirahirufan**, **Kremlin Dusky** and **imuzuok**. More one-shots will be update soon. See you


	3. Chocolate Milk Pudding

**Sweet Delicacies: Fakir and Ahiru**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Third one-shot one-shot to my collection except this time when they're kids. Complete AU.

**Sweets Three: Chocolate Milk Pudding**

Somewhere within the forest near Kinkan Town's park, little Ahiru wearing yellow jumper suit and shirt wonders around in circles. She wasn't good in directions yet worst of all she doesn't like the black raven that are watching her at the high trees. She tries to be brave while finding her way out but she ends up returning the same place over and over again.

"Don't worry myself I can find my way out. I'll have to be more brave!" Little Ahiru encouraged herself.

While she was encouraging herself, she didn't bother looking her way as she bumped into one of the trees where there are more ravens were sitting. Since she bumped to it, the ravens started to attack her. Little Ahiru scream as loud as she could while she runs away from those nasty birds. She is crying as those birds continuously pecking her head, her hands, shoulders, back and her legs too yet she continue running away.

The helpless little girl ran and ran until two ravens attacked both of her legs causes her to fall. As Ahiru landed on the ground, she quickly covered her head as she curls herself preventing those evil birds attack her. "Somebody help me!" she cried helplessly. "Anyone? Can anyone hear me?"

As seconds or minutes pass on, the bright blue eyed girl continue to cry for help until one young boy whose age is older than her appeared out of nowhere attacked on the ravens using a wooden sword. He swung his sword to the evil birds, they fly away from Ahiru. Just as they're all away from the helpless little girl, the boy quickly took her uninjured hand and ran off. Ahiru is quite surprise at the older boy's bravery.

The children continue running away from the ravens until they finally find the exit of the forest and reached Kinkan's park. They stopped running as they pant slowly collecting their breath. Ahiru, who finish panting, takes a good look of her savior has dark green haired and eyes wearing dark blue polo and black pants.

"Just what are you doing in that forest, you idiot! You should know that there are ravens there." The boy yelled at her.

Little Ahiru looks at the boy who looks really angry then she burst out crying. "I'm sorry… It was my fault. I wasn't looking my way yet I always walk subconsciously." She cried.

Ahiru cried really loud as large tears came out of her blue eyes. It wasn't because of the boy's harsh words it was just she was so scared. So scared that she might not able to get out from the ravens and she would end up as a torturing tool for them. If her knight didn't come from her, she'd end up more bruises and wounds and she would have a hard time finding her way out.

"Here eat this." The boy offered her.

The bright blue eyed girl sniffs softly as she looks at the dark green haired boy holds out a cup with a plastic spoon. "Pudding?" she wondered. Her savior sighs at her response. "This is not just any pudding. It's Chocolate Milk Pudding." He told her. "It's still a pudding." Ahiru retorted. "Just eat it. It'd make you feel better." The boy added.

The dark green haired boy just gave the chocolate milk pudding to Ahiru and sat down next to her while facing the other way. The blue eyed girl just stares at the cup then to her savior wondering why he doesn't want to face her. After minutes of staring, she finally opens the lid of the pudding cup and takes a bite of it. "So sweet!" she gasped as she takes another scoop of it. The boy glance at Ahiru seeing the little girl is finally smiling no longer crying. A tint of blush appears on his cheeks relieving she's finally calm down. "See you're fine now." He said. "And you look better when you smile." He compliments her.

Little Ahiru blushed at her savior's compliment what's more he's smiling at her which makes her blush even more. The two spend each other conversing until the boy notices the sun is coming down.

"I better head home now." He said. "WAIT!" Ahiru stops him.

As the boy stops and turn to her, Ahiru kiss him on the cheeks, which makes him blush. "Thank you for saving me and the chocolate milk pudding." She thanked him with a cute smile.

The dark green haired boy blushed madly at her actions and mumbled 'No problem' then he dashed out really quickly. Ahiru just watch him go while she is holding the half remaining of chocolate milk pudding. Then she just remembered she haven't ask her savior's name but he was already gone. "Maybe I'll ask his name the next time we meet." Ahiru beamed. "He left me this chocolate milk pudding also he's my only knight." She smiled.

**A/N: **So how this one came out? Bad or good? If you notice this by now there's a second part and I'm currently writing it.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers: **:IwAkO:, Billie the fourth sage, imuzuok, Meowchan82, **and **justanotherfakirahirufan**. See you guys on the next story!


	4. Pudding to Share

**Sweet Delicacies: Fakir and Ahiru**

**By: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** My fourth one-shot to my collection. This time will be the sequel from my 3rd one. Really took so long. This will be my last story in this one shot collection.

**Sweets Four: Chocolate Milk Pudding 2**

"KYAAHHH! It's Mytho-sama and Fakir-sama!" a group of girls screamed excitedly.

13 year old Ahiru hears another screaming from the girls of Kinkan Academy where she is currently studying. She looks at the direction they were staring at and sees two boys one with white snow hair and pair of golden brown eyes and the other one is taller than the first guy with long dark green haired and eyes.

"There goes again, Ahiru." Pique, a girl with pink hair inquired. "Mytho seems livelier than before."

"Well that's because he and his girlfriend, Rue, went to a romantic date yesterday." Lilie, the girl with yellow pigtails, grinned. "It's a real shame that Ahiru-chan's ideal man has already taken."

Ahiru frown at Lilie's remark, "I've already told you for hundred times. I'm not interested in Mytho." She retorted.

"Awww… you're so cute when you're in denial." Lilie squeal as she hugs the bubbly girl.

"You don't have to be denial, Ahiru. We caught you staring at Mytho two and a half months ago." Pique pointed out.

"_That's because I was staring at Fakir that time."_ Ahiru thought sadly. _"He's my knight 8 years ago."_

Ahiru turns her attention to the dark green haired lad, Fakir, giving his emotionless face to his fan girls. Her thoughts sunken deeply recalling the sweet memories. Those are her most precious memories ever . She even eats Chocolate Milk Pudding that he gave her as she cherished even more. She thought she won't be able to see him again but when she entered the school, she finally meets him once more which makes her happy. Although she felt sad, their reunion meeting isn't that sweet as Fakir doesn't seem to recognize her. She sighs sadly at the last event and thought it wasn't meant to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Ahiru is at the park while sitting down on a bench feeding the birds. After feeding them, she takes out the chocolate milk pudding from her bag and starts eating it. Another gloomy day, she thought as she stares at the forest where she was lost and founded by Fakir eight years ago. "It's useless I'm the only one remembers." Ahiru thought sadly while taking another bite of her favorite food.

As the gloomy orangey haired girl continues eating her pudding she felt a presence besides her probably another person is sitting with her. Ahiru didn't get a look of that person as she has her eyes shut while eating her chocolate milk pudding.

"You like eating that stuff, huh?" the person asked her.

"It's Chocolate Milk Pudding and it's not just any stuff. And yes I sure love it. It reminds me years ago when my Knight gave this to me." Ahiru replied happily still had her eyes close.

"I see… so did you and your knight became friends?" he asked her once more curiously.

"Actually we didn't. He already left before I get a chance to know his name." she paused for a while. "It's been eight years I never saw him again until now I finally found him and knows his name." she revealed with sad tone. "It was a great reunion although he doesn't acknowledge me when we met. I was sad yet I pretended not knowing him too. It's quite painful, isn't it?"

After Ahiru ended her saddest story, a wind blows softly then the birds fly away. She opens her baby blue eyes as she watches her bird friends are flying to the sky. She envies them and wished she would fly with them. As she was to scoop another chocolate milk pudding she notices it was all gone so much to her disappointment. Then the person gives her the exact chocolate milk pudding. "You can have it." He offered her.

The blue-eyed girl just stares at it. Just as she accepts it and takes it, she felt the similar warmth from her savior then she senses a familiar presence too. She turns her attention to the person who is sitting next to her. "Took you long enough to see me, huh?" the person smirks.

Ahiru gasped surprisingly while staring at Fakir with her mouth wide yet she still holds the pudding cup in her hand. She can't believe he is sitting next to her and actually smirking. She felt happy as she hears angels were singing then again her face turns pale as she blushes embarrassing. She had just told him their story. She wanted to disappear as quickly as she can but then something stops her she Fakir hugs her all the sudden.

"I've finally found you-- Ahiru." Fakir whispered softly.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Ahiru asked him still in shock at the hug.

"Like you, I heard your name from the Academy overheard your two friends calling your name." he revealed. "Actually I've been looking for you for eight years."

The bubbly girl gasped once more. "You knew all along yet why you acted you never knew me from the beginning?" she cried angrily.

Ahiru wanted to release herself from his arms although Fakir tightens it as if he never wanted to let her go yet. Then she hears him mumbling 'sorry'. "I never knew you right away when I first saw you. For eight years I've been searching for you but I had no clue where to begin. All I could remember are your bright blue eyes and the pudding. That's all the clues I have." Fakir told her. "I kept on searching for you all over the place but I never did. Then it was the day we met again when we bumped each other. Your eyes were similar to that girl I saved however I wanted to confirm myself you're the one I've been searching. And now here I am finding you." He ended his story.

The blue eyed girl widen her eyes as tears are about to come out. She wants to hold it but she could not stop the flowing of it as she let herself cry. "Thank you Fakir…" she thanked him.

The next day….

**"NOOO! NOT FAKIR-SAMA TOO!"**

All of them were crying, wailing, and sniffing heart broken at the latest news. To their sight they see Fakir and Ahiru were sitting on a bench together sharing the pudding. Fakir's fan girls were still wailing and telling Ahiru to keep away from him but she ignores them. She finally found her knight she had longed searching for as he longed searched for his princess. But one thing that brought them together is the chocolate milk pudding.

**A/N:** Ahh… it feels not so right in this story however I felt confidence after writing this. I hope you enjoy this one. Also thank you for reading this one-shot collection of mine.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers: **SasuxSakufan, Siriaca-Ying-Fa, Billie the Fourth Sage, Emo-king, and bookfreak13**


End file.
